Kamico Uchiha
Kamico Uchiha 'is a ninja and the second founder of the ninja. He was a creator of many things: Genjutsu, the sun, Amaterasu, Sukiyomi and ninja. He is currently the strongest ninja in the world since Rikudo Sennin is dead. Appearance His appearance looks much like Madara Uchiha as he wears red armor and he has long black hair but gets shorter as he gets older from getting haircuts until he has very short hair. his face is usually covered by a mask much like Madara's. His face looks like Madara's and looks like it when he gets older also. He's 684 years old and 6'4 he has a very stern looking appearance, as he never smiles. Background Kamico was the creator of ninja along with Rikudo Sennin, Rikudo made Ninjutsu and Kamico made Genjutsu while they both created Taijutsu. He was a good friend of Rikudo Sennin as they always competed with eachother in spars. Kamicos dad's name was Sukiyomi while his mothers name was Amaterasu. When Kamico was 19 he killed his mother and father and unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan and thought the Mangekyo is not enough so he stole his mother's left Sharingan and his dad's right Sharingan and then unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He then later unlocked two techniques and name the right eye technique, Sukiyomi and the left eye technique, Amaterasu. Abilities *'High Intellect: It seems that is a very smart individual, even being able to defeat Rikudo Sennin single-handedly when he was younger, making him the only one to have done such a feat, as well as being able to analyze and discern the nature of his abilities after seeing it been performed only once using only the purest of logic. It might be noted that in each of his previous battles, Ryun makes use of strategy and planning instead of outright battle tactics. He can make up a plan in no less then 1 second and make up perfect formation just using randomly picked members of a team. *'Decent Taijutsu:' Kamico's Taijutsu abilities are first seen at their peak during his battle battle with Rikudo Sennin. His skill was also high enough at the time to outmaneuver Rikudo Sennin to some extent. With the abilities of the Pure Sharingan He can also use Gentle Fist and the variation of it called 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms. His Taijutsu is far greater then anyone else. He can use all Taijutsu and is the creator of Leaf Whirlwind, and many other Taijutsu. *'Sharingan/Mangekyo/Eternal Specialist:' Kamico has a blue Sharingan due two his ancestors being Hyugas. He was born with the first Sharingan. It was called imperfect but was far stronger then any Mangekyo Sharingan in its regular three tomoe state. It has both the abilities of a Sharingan and the Byakugan. But all the Uchihas after him all had red Sharingan and normal Sharingan abilites. He has 360 range with no blind spots, can start Sukiyomi level Genjutsu without any special techniques, can see chakra and chakra points, can control all the Tailed Beast and He has Telekenisis which makes every thing float similar to Pains power, and also has a move called Tekinetic and can talk to everyone at the same time or a lone person and this techniques does not reduce chakra. Kamico can use his Sharingan very freely. He once had a regular Sharingan but unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan by killing his parents and thought the Mangekyo is not enough so he stole his mother, Amaterasu's left Sharingan and his dad, Sukiyomi's right Sharingan and then unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He then later unlocked two techniques and name the right eye technique, Sukiyomi and the left eye technique, Amaterasu. *'Fire Style Ninjutsu:' Kamico has shown talent for his Fire release Ninjutsu, as when he was 7 he created the Uchiha clan's main jutsu, the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Kamico has also shown to be highly resourceful in his usage of his fire-jutsu, such as using his Fire Release: Great Dragon Blitz. He can also direct his Fire Release: Fire Dragon Whip into several wire-like tentacles that pin down his opponent for an engulfing blast. *'Lightning Style Ninjutsu:' Despite his talent for fire-chakra, he also has talent with lightning-chakra. him how to combine his lightning-based techniques and his Sharingan and the speed he had gained over time. With this combination Ryun can punch through the cut obstacles with relative ease, as well as severely damage any opponent. This blade can also split into multiple blades upon contact with the enemy, drastically increasing the damage it can inflict. *'Wind Style Ninjutsu:' After failing time and time again fighting Seireitou, Ryun went through element training a second and final time, learning of his rare use of wind chakra, allowing him to increase his attack and slicing power by channeling his wind chakra through his weapons and jutsu. He has since made a newer verson of the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, the Wind Release: Fireblast Combination Jutsu, by combining both Wind Release and Fire Release, something deemed impossible without some form of natural talent or instinct. Weaknesses *None Personality Kamico stays calm in bad situations, he is usually the smartest out of his team but he doesn't brag about it. He has no confidence in what he does or rather he knows he will complete it.